


Seeing Stars

by Jainasolo17



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader RPF, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainasolo17/pseuds/Jainasolo17
Summary: Bill wakes his girlfriend up in the middle of the night for a twilight skinny dip.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure, shameless smut

In the middle of the night, Bill turned to her and began to play with her hair. At least, that’s what she assumed must have happened because she woke to his face in front of hers and the sensation of his fingers on her scalp. Bill’s sharp jawline stood out to her the way it caught the dim light in the room. He was lying on his side facing her, the blanket down to his belly button, exposing his broad shoulders and large pecs. She could easily see his coarse patch of chest hair and she reached out to run her fingers through it. 

It was fully dark outside with a thin stream of moonlight coming through the curtains, splashing across the hardwood floor. Slowly, he smiled and scraped his stubbly chin against the palm of her upturned hand. She returned the smile, but groaned softly, tempted to roll over to look at what time it was. She wanted to go back to sleep. But his face, as always, captivated her. From those prominent cheekbones to his perfectly shaped and almost dainty nose, to his perfectly sculpted chin, it was gorgeous. And his eyes were sparkling, an absolutely striking shade of blue. He leaned forward, straining on his elbows, to press his lips to hers, as light as a whisper. Then he pulled back and locked eyes with her,

“Want to go for a swim?” At first she just blinked at him, the words were so out of place to her sleepy haze.

“What? No. It’s the middle of the night. I’m not getting up and putting on a---” When he raised his eyebrows, she finally understood. A slow smile spread across his face.

“Oooh,” she cooed, reaching out to run her fingertips across his naked shoulders. They skimmed over his silky skin and traced his collarbone. She was always fascinated by how deep his clavicle was and she dipped finger into it, lazily circling on his skin, “Can’t your neighbors see?”

“It’s 3am. We’ll just not turn on any lights and be extra quiet. Don’t you think the thrill of getting caught adds to it?” A tingle started in her toes, prickling her flesh. The idea simply thrilled her. She had to admit that she was slightly worried about being seen by a neighbor, even with Bill’s reassurance. But they were far enough away that they couldn’t easily be visible. Hopefully, anyway. What was the worst that could happen?  _ Someone could take pictures and you and your famous boyfriend might have more of you leaked to the media than you ever wanted.  _ But, sure the chances of any of that were low. And Bill was right, the risk of getting caught was adding to the appeal.

They were both already naked, having had sex before bed and fallen asleep in each other’s arms. Nothing was nicer than sliding into bed next to Bill and feeling his naked skin on hers. In his arms she always felt like she belonged. He reached out and stroked her face, smiling at her, before he finally kissed her on her forehead. Then he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up to turn on the light on the nightstand. Before she followed, she made sure to drink in the sight of his bare, broad back. His body was perfect, she mused, not for the first time,

“I’ll get us some towels and meet you out there,” he said as he stood up and left the room. Her excitement was starting to build as she sat up and touched her bare feet to the hardwood floor. It was cool to the touch. Thankfully, Bill liked to keep his house as cool as she preferred it. To sleep she always liked cooler than 66 and Bill had not had to make many adjustments to accommodate that. But, as she stood, she realized that it was not the best temperature for being unclothed. As her nipples perked to attention, she crossed her arms over her chest, covering her tits. Her eye caught her reflection in the mirror across from the bed and she was momentarily distracted by her own body.  _ Damn, I look good.  _

Her milky white skin looked even paler than usual. Holding her arms as she had them actually accentuated her breasts. She had never been completely satisfied with the size of her tits and would have referred to them as medium-sized, if she were being generous. Hell, when Bill had his almost ridiculously large hands on her tits, it was difficult not to think of them as small. But seeing them like that, her arms pushing them up and creating cleavage for her, she approved. And in contrast to them her waist was comparatively smaller, drawing the eye.  _ And your hips are ridiculous.  _ They were. But she had never been thin and probably never would be. No, she was too curvy for that.. Bill appreciated it, though. 

She snapped herself out of it and finally started to move toward the door. As an afterthought, she went over to Bill’s side of the bed to turn out the light. She could hear him in a nearby closet getting the towels. She figured she would make herself useful, too, and made her way to the kitchen. She had become so accustomed to being in Bill’s house by this point that she didn’t even need to turn lights on to find her way there. Then she quickly found what she wanted- two cold cans of La Croix.  _ I’m so basic.  _ She berated herself.  _ But this basic girl is about to get some dick, and outside.  _ That made her smile and sent a shiver up her spine. 

At heart she was an exhibitionist. Bill had agreed he was into it as well, but she had not had that brand of adventurous sex with him yet. So far their sex life had been mostly vanilla with more than the occasional foray into power play. He liked to take charge, which turned her on, and she had been surprised but delighted to discover his propensity for rough sex. He appeared so soft and meek usually. But he had held her down and absolutely railed her a few times.  _ I wonder if any of his fans have an inkling of what an animal he is in bed.  _

Standing right inside the backdoor and clutching the cold cans of La Croix, she could see that the lawn was streaked with moonlight. She was always surprised by how bright it could seem in Los Angeles at night. They were a distance from the city, but yet the lights still polluted everything. Squinting up at the sky, she couldn’t see any stars. She’d just have to get Bill to take her to an observatory sometime. The thought of stargazing with him made her feel almost weightless.  _ I’m so in love with him.  _

Fewer than two minutes later, she heard Bill behind her. He looked at the sparkling water and gave her a thumbs up. Then handed her a towel which she immediately wrapped around her middle. He caught her by the wrist as she turned toward the pool, tugging her gently toward him. When she was against him, he leaned down to kiss her. She had to stand on her tiptoes to meet his lips and she felt his stubble scrape lightly around her mouth. The kiss was long, slow and deep as he playfully fought her tongue with his. The man was such a fantastic kisser that she found her heart started to pound almost immediately and there was heat between her legs. Bill pulled away, leaving her gasping with her mouth still open. He grinned at her,

“Are you ready?” She merely nodded and they set off into the yard. She set the cans on the table on the deck and they shed their towels at the side of the pool. She stood with her hands crossed over her breasts again while Bill climbed in. His body somehow managed to look even more attractive to her in the moonlight. His shoulders were absolutely massive and his pecs were sizable, too, after the weightlifting he had recently been doing. And, she noticed with a smile, he was already hard. His cock jutted upwards, but its generous size did not allow it to point toward the sky. Instead, it pointed mostly straight ahead while still managing to curve upward. As usual, the sight of his hard cock made her mouth water. She was hungry for it. 

His cock bobbed as he climbed down the ladder and dropped into the pool. His face betrayed how cold the water was and his entire posture tensed as his body tried to adjust, rubbing his opposite shoulders with his hands. Once he was in the water she realized that anyone could see him and not realize he was naked, but the same wouldn’t be true for her. The thought made her move quickly toward the ladder, turning around for the descent.

The shock of the water on her skin was enough to make her cry out softly, but she dropped into the water immediately, bending her legs slightly to make sure that her tits were under the cover of water and crossing her arms around her chest. Her nipples were hard as rocks on contact and her flesh was lined with goosebumps as a shiver ran down her spine. Involuntarily, her teeth chattered. But Bill was right there and he wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her against him so that her face was buried in his chest. 

“You seem a little cold,” he murmured as he stroked her shoulder length hair once and then rested his sizable hand on her shoulder. He walked his fingers around her sensitive skin and used his other hand to tip her chin up to face him, “I could warm you up, you know.” His fingers skated down her back, eliciting a tiny moan from her. As his face drew closer to hers, his eyes watched her almost as if he was trying to drink her in. She could feel his warm breath on her lips as the anticipation built in her core. Finally he tasted her lips, brushing them ever so gently with his tongue as it slipped past them. She sighed into him, feeling his stubble roughly brush against her chin, forgetting her chill. His tongue met hers, sliding against it, dancing with it. His fingers spread to her throat, keeping the pressure of his thumb firmly on her chin while they stroked her tender skin. Feeling any pressure on her throat always grabbed her attention immediately. It made her stiffen as he continued to kiss and caress her and now there was was tension building in her belly and her clit twitched once. Touching her in such a vulnerable place made her feel naked to him. Of course she was literally naked, but the touch had an air of danger to it as he applied slight pressure. “Let’s go a little deeper,” he broke the kiss to say, pulling her by the hand to the deeper end of the pool. 

She hopped and then floated along with him, past the point where she was able to touch the bottom and keep her head above water. Bill drew her to him and she glided gently through the water. With his hands on her hips, he drew her forward and turned her sideways and into him so that he could hold her, aided by the buoyancy of the water. His arm was under her knees and the other behind her back, curling his hand around to fondle her nipple. With her cradled in his arms, he glided in a circle across the water, grinning and hugged her more tightly to him. Then he slowed to a stop and took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it and pulling on it at the same time-her favorite move. She moaned loudly and her eyes rolled back in her head as the pleasure swept through her,

“God, that feels so go---” Her words were cut off by Bill’s mouth taking hers again. As he kissed her, he must have pushed off from the bottom of the pool with his feet because they slowly drifted in the pool. The bobbing motion had the effect of rocking her in his arms which she found very relaxing. Her hair floated behind her head in the water and she reveled in the sensation of the cool water lapping at her skin while Bill took her breath away with his kiss. She felt weightless floating in his arms and she was safe and felt protected, although it simultaneously made her feel small. Her other nipple was painfully hard as he continued his ministrations on the first one. And the feel of the water all around her, cooling her skin lulled her into a place where pleasure and relaxation met. From between her legs an ache started. She was missing something, empty without him and needed to be filled. 

The kiss started to deepen and Bill moaned into her, letting go of her just enough so that her body sank and could feel his sizable erection against her ass. He continued to work her nipple, the gesture becoming more rough. He pulled it away from her and pinched it simultaneously, holding it for a beat. Her head tilted back in pleasure and she moaned again, surprising herself with the volume of it. Now her clit was throbbing and she knew she was soaked in more ways than one. His head lowered to devour her neck, licking, sucking and nibbling at her flesh,

“You’re going to have to keep quieter than that,” he teased her, pressing his forehead into hers. “We don’t want the neighbors to hear, do we?” She shook her head, but then he surprised her by moving his hands to her waist and positioning her so that she could wrap her legs around his middle and her arms around his neck, clinging to him. This has the effect of nestling his dick directly between her legs, underneath her pussy. She gyrated her hips and slid her lips over the shaft of it, momentarily considering just going for it and mounting him. But the thought of the pool water going in with it stopped her. She kissed his neck hungrily and dug her nails into his upper back while she tasted his skin and grazed it with her teeth. Pressed into his neck like that she could smell his intoxicating scent- so perfectly Bill and extremely arousing to her. 

He reached between them to position his dick so that it was between them, pointed upward. Then he thrust against her, so that she could feel his hard cock rub into her clit. She squeezed her legs around his waist and grinded into him, his hardness pressing against her lips and threatening to enter her. Bill growled deep in his throat and walked her toward the wall, lifting her off of him and setting her on the edge with her legs still dangling in the water. She immediately missed the feel of him between her legs, but this did not last for long as he parted her knees and gestured for her to scoot to the edge. His head was just slightly above the edge of the pool at that depth, so he only had to bend down slightly to make his mouth level with her pussy. 

He began by nibbling the inside of her thighs, directly above her knees, tilting his chin up toward her so that she could see the glint in his eyes, the water reflected there. The slight waves that their movement had made rippled so that she could see flickers of them in his eyes. As always, she loved the sight of his beautiful jaw between her legs. As he kissed his way up the inside of her thighs, she angled her pelvis toward him in anticipation, her heart pounding. When he finally met her with his lips, he kissed the hood of her clit so gently that it made her shudder. Then he began to lick it earnestly, first up and down and then swirling circles around it. 

Groaning and flickering her eyelids, she grasped at his hair with both hands, and squeezed her thighs into the side of his head. He had told her that he loved to be encased in her like that, so she always obliged. And she had to admit it was appealing to her as well. When she pushed her hips into him it felt as if she was riding his face, using him for her own pleasure. Even the fact that her bare ass was scraping against concrete wasn’t enough to dampen the mood. It was only a slight discomfort, after all. When he started to suck her clit, he also teased two fingers at her entrance, letting her feel the pressure of them. 

“Please,” she gasped, and then he obliged, plunging them into her and curling his fingers upwards, so that he could stroke her, developing a steady rhythm. It was impossible not to rock her hips forward in an effort to get him deeper, to have more. So she did, biting her lip to keep from crying out as much as she could. He continued to suck on her clit, every often pausing to lick it rapidly instead. Bill was a pussy-eating king and she had always counted herself lucky for it. Another urge to groan loudly hit her and she bit her lip, continuing to work her hips against him. He was massaging her g-spot relentlessly and she found herself desperate for more. “Harder,” she urged and he increased the intensity, pushing her toward the edge of oblivion until she finally fell over the edge. The sensation was head to toe and white-hot, a wonderful release of the tension as her toes curled. Bill kissed her thigh gently and looked up to watch her,

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, and her heart fluttered. How did she get so lucky? He had just given her an amazing orgasm and then followed it up by complimenting her as well. Her breath gradually slowed as she stroked his hair, his head resting on his leg. 

Then she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him gently back, getting him out of the way so that she could slip into the water again. As soon as she did, he captured the sides of her face with his hands and kissed her deeply. She braced her hands and hopped up to straddle him again, reflecting on how much easier the water made things. He reached for his cock and started to position it, but she didn’t move.

“Water is such terrible lube,” She said, looking around uncertainly. So far she had heard nothing that led her to believe they had been seen, but she was unsure of the logistics of pool sex.

“Here, I have an idea.” Bill took her hand and led her to the shallowest end, “If you face the wall and act like you’re pulling yourself up to get out but your legs are back on either side of me, I can hold you out of the water. Just lock your legs on me and brace yourself on your hands

“Won’t that be too much weight on you?”

“Never,” he shook his head and grinned. So she turned and hoisted herself as Bill worked his way between her legs. Trying to wrap her legs around him the best that she could, she bent her legs together as much as she could. He nibbled on her ear and whispered in it, “If it hurts at all, don’t hesitate to tell me. I’ll fuck you in the grass if I have to.” And then her entire body tingled as he slipped slowly into her. She felt her pussy stretching to accommodate him, and her eyes rolled back in her head. It just felt so  _ right.  _ She was full of him, squeezing him tightly.

As he increased the intensity, she quickly found that holding her weight up with her hands would not exactly work. The force of his thrusts forced her down to put her elbows down instead and they brushed against the concrete. It was not a pleasant sensation and neither was that of her hipbones meeting the hard tile of the side, but the dick was so good it more than made up for it. So deep that he slammed into her cervix repeatedly, the pinching sensation that it caused pushed her close to orgasm. She could hear the sound of his balls slapping into her flesh and both of them causing the water to slap into them and the water.  _ God, I really hope no one sees this.  _ And on top of all of the other sounds, she could hear his guttural grunts as he fucked her ruthlessly. Bill reached between them, their bodies knocking into his hand as he tried to find the spot. His long fingers toyed at her clit. The gentle pressure of his fingers from one side and his massive cock from the other destroyed her, sending her spiraling as she came again. The excitement of it all must have had him more turned on than usual because he did not last as long as he normally did, but she was not disappointed considering how good it had been for her while it lasted. Besides, once he had pulled out and she turned to rest her ass on the ledge, she felt the reality of how tired she was, her eyes heavy. 

“Pools are definitely terrible for post-coital cuddles,” Bill said, looking up to her with a sheepish grin on his face. She nodded.

“Shower, bed, warm cuddles.” Full sentences were too much for her at the moment, but she scooted back and stood, immediately aware of a burning sensation on her elbows. 

“Excellent idea.” He moved slightly down the pool to hoist himself up. She watched him as he pulled himself up, loving the view of his broad chest straining and the dark armpit hair peeking out from underneath his arms as his biceps bulged. She involuntarily licked her lips and there was a pulse of desire from between your legs.  _ Down girl, you literally just got some.  _

She lifted her arms to look at her elbows. Even in the moonlight she could tell they were bright red. She must have winced in pain because Bill noticed,

“Shit, did I hurt you?” He came over to her and gently took her hands, turning them over so he could see. “I’m sorry.” 

“I didn’t even notice. I was a bit distracted.” He kissed her forehead tenderly. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

They went inside and directly to the shower. Both of them visibly exhausted, they only cuddled as they rinsed the pool water and chlorine off themselves. But pressing their bodies together, feeling the warm heat of him as he slid his finger tips all over her, she was in heaven. She rested her head on his naked chest under the flow of the water, the pressure of it ringing in her ears. And she raised her hands two sweep them over his chest and across his built shoulders. Completely relaxed, she felt as if she could fall asleep standing up.

Afterwards they dried off and Bill brought the first aid kit into the bedroom. He held her while he applied ointment to her scrapes and bandaged them. When he was finished, he kissed each elbow and apologized again, his eyes wide and innocent. His tenderness was adorable. 

Then he put the kit away and joined her again in bed. She glanced at the clock, it read 4:30am. She was glad they had nothing to wake up for in the morning. 

They snuggled up together and he held her, running his fingers up and down her arm soothingly. The safety and comfort of being in his arms began lulling her to sleep in no time.

“We definitely need to do that again some day,” she breathed as she felt her eyes growing heavy.

“Yeah, we’ll just have to innovate a better position to save your elbows.” He laughed.

“You can hurt me all you want. I like it.”

“Okay, now that is definitely something we’re going to need to explore.” She nodded. And then she closed her eyes and let the steady rhythm of his breathing guide into sleep again. Her last thought was that the two of them had left their cans of La Croix on the patio table.  _ Maybe I’m not so basic after all.  _


End file.
